


看戏

by Amzing519



Category: all怀
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amzing519/pseuds/Amzing519





	看戏

  于筱怀有个心病，就是自己男朋友总是不让自己去看戏，后台的师兄弟谁都去过，回来说的津津有味的，勾的于筱怀心痒的难受。  
   回家以后，他像个大型金毛一样跟着自己的小师叔，终于把陶阳弄烦了，“于筱怀你到底要干嘛！”  
  “叔，我想去听你唱戏。”  
  “好好的你怎么又想到这个了。”  
   “九龄哥他们都去过了，为什么就我不能去啊！”  
  “那你还天天跟我睡一起，怎么不能让我跟他们睡一起啊！”  
  “没您这么不讲理的啊！我就是想去看您唱戏嘛！”  
  “躲我远点，别在这腻乎腻乎的，洗澡去！”  
    于筱怀完败。  
   于筱怀坚强！永不放弃。  
   陶阳洗好澡以后，就被床上的小师侄锁在了身下。他把头拱在小师叔的肩膀，闻着同款沐浴露的味道，心里痒痒的，有的地方涨涨的，想要！  
  夏天洗完澡，陶阳只喜欢穿一个白色对襟的睡衣，一个短裤，在空调屋舒服的不像话。这反而方便了小师侄动手动脚，他用下身磨蹭磨蹭了几下，“小师叔，想要。”  
  “起来，大夏天的热。”  
  到嘴的肉能飞吗！自然不能。他直接亲上了嘴，用舌头轻轻柔柔的在小师叔的嘴唇上舔舐，然后撬开了小师叔的嘴巴，舔上了上牙床，手还不老实的往紧致的穴口摸去，“每次您的小嘴儿就是这么吸着我，里面热乎乎的，还不给我出去，一定得把您喂的饱饱的才行，是不是？”  
  陶阳涨红了脸没有搭理他，只有偶尔溢出的几句呻吟暴露了他现在也想要的状态，胸前的红豆也已经挺立了，硬的像小石块，陶阳的乳尖儿是朱红色，每次舔弄以后，就会充血然后透着莹润的水光，胯下的玉茎已经鼓起来了，头儿还冒出睡，润湿了那块的布料，  
  “您许不许我去看戏啊？”这怎么还在想这个事啊，陶阳羞红的脸，咬着嘴唇，急切的想亲亲他，于筱怀憋着劲儿，只在乳晕上打转，不舔上去，也不疏解着前面的玉根，“您让我去我就弄进去好不好？”  
  手指头带着润滑剂一点点探进去，不深但是手指头灵活的在内壁触碰，陶阳被他弄得难受，“快进来，弄进来好不好？”于筱怀继续伸进去第二只手指，后穴温暖紧致，陶阳被弄的舒服而空虚，夹紧了他的手指不许出去，于筱怀嘴巴在身上点火，手指头抽出去还留了一节在外面按压，“就一句话好不好，我想去听您唱戏的。”  
  陶阳压抑不住的呻吟像是催情剂，第三指进去扩展的更加说唱，就在他以为于筱怀会插进去的时候，于筱怀抽出手指，“好了，不弄您了，睡吧！”  
 睡吧？？？陶阳一身浴火刚刚被点燃，就听到  于筱怀有个心病，就是自己男朋友总是不让自己去看戏，后台的师兄弟谁都去过，回来说的津津有味的，勾的于筱怀心痒的难受。  
   回家以后，他像个大型金毛一样跟着自己的小师叔，终于把陶阳弄烦了，“于筱怀你到底要干嘛！”  
  “叔，我想去听你唱戏。”  
  “好好的你怎么又想到这个了。”  
   “九龄哥他们都去过了，为什么就我不能去啊！”  
  “那你还天天跟我睡一起，怎么不能让我跟他们睡一起啊！”  
  “没您这么不讲理的啊！我就是想去看您唱戏嘛！”  
  “躲我远点，别在这腻乎腻乎的，洗澡去！”  
    于筱怀完败。  
   于筱怀坚强！永不放弃。  
   陶阳洗好澡以后，就被床上的小师侄锁在了身下。他把头拱在小师叔的肩膀，闻着同款沐浴露的味道，心里痒痒的，有的地方涨涨的，想要！  
  夏天洗完澡，陶阳只喜欢穿一个白色对襟的睡衣，一个短裤，在空调屋舒服的不像话。这反而方便了小师侄动手动脚，他用下身磨蹭磨蹭了几下，“小师叔，想要。”  
  “起来，大夏天的热。”  
  到嘴的肉能飞吗！自然不能。他直接亲上了嘴，用舌头轻轻柔柔的在小师叔的嘴唇上舔舐，然后撬开了小师叔的嘴巴，舔上了上牙床，手还不老实的往紧致的穴口摸去，“每次您的小嘴儿就是这么吸着我，里面热乎乎的，还不给我出去，一定得把您喂的饱饱的才行，是不是？”  
  陶阳涨红了脸没有搭理他，只有偶尔溢出的几句呻吟暴露了他现在也想要的状态，胸前的红豆也已经挺立了，硬的像小石块，陶阳的乳尖儿是朱红色，每次舔弄以后，就会充血然后透着莹润的水光，胯下的玉茎已经鼓起来了，头儿还冒出睡，润湿了那块的布料，  
  “您许不许我去看戏啊？”这怎么还在想这个事啊，陶阳羞红的脸，咬着嘴唇，急切的想亲亲他，于筱怀憋着劲儿，只在乳晕上打转，不舔上去，也不疏解着前面的玉根，“您让我去我就弄进去好不好？”  
  手指头带着润滑剂一点点探进去，不深但是手指头灵活的在内壁触碰，陶阳被他弄得难受，“快进来，弄进来好不好？”于筱怀继续伸进去第二只手指，后穴温暖紧致，陶阳被弄的舒服而空虚，夹紧了他的手指不许出去，于筱怀嘴巴在身上点火，手指头抽出去还留了一节在外面按压，“就一句话好不好，我想去听您唱戏的。”  
  陶阳压抑不住的呻吟像是催情剂，第三指进去扩展的更加说唱，就在他以为于筱怀会插进去的时候，于筱怀抽出手指，“好了，不弄您了，睡吧！”  
 睡吧？？？陶阳一身浴火刚刚被点燃，就听到于筱怀和说要睡觉，胯下鼓胀的帐篷格外明显，但是于筱怀存了坏心，起身拿了衣服去浴室洗澡，留下床上的陶阳进也不是退也不是，后穴空虚的想要于筱怀进来填满  
  他听着浴室哗啦啦的水声，闭着眼睛把手指插进后穴，在外口轻轻柔柔的按压着，内裤被褪到脚踝，肉棍儿直挺挺的暴露在空气里，还往外吐着水儿，他寻得了乐趣，手指头往里又进去了几分，“筱怀，筱怀”百转千回的声调儿被水声吞没，一根，两根，但是怎么碰都碰不到最里面的点，现在更像隔穴搔痒，于筱怀也不好受，冷水没有一点用，底下的大兄弟依旧高高支棱着他关了水，进了卧室，只看到小师叔自己的手指进进出出，嘴里还叫着自己的名字，靠，这谁忍得了，去看戏算个啥，现在不干进去还对得起自己的兄弟吗！  
  于筱怀带着凉气的身体压上去的时候，陶阳睁开眼睛看着玩味的盯着自己的于筱怀，羞的更厉害，手指还带着液体，  
  “许你去看，进来好不好，要你进来。”  
  “要我干嘛？”于筱怀冰凉的手握住前面的肉棍，“要你插进来，快给我好不好？”  
  肉柱对着穴口，浅浅的摩擦着，探进去一个头，然后慢慢的抽动着，“快点，你快一点，哥哥。”  
  “陶阳你是要了我的命啊！”  
  一个挺深，陶阳紧紧的的抓着床单，感受着柱体的活动，“你看，你肚子上还有印子，会不会给我生个宝宝啊！”  
  “不行不行，我不会生孩子，你慢点嘛。”  
  “老公这么努力的喂你还没有孩子吗？”  
小肚子上能隐隐约约的看到龟头的印子，“给你生孩子，给你，舒服啊”  
  于筱怀想着，怕是要真的精尽人亡了，抽插的更厉害，把人直接搂进怀里，“我爱你，我爱死你了。”  
  “亲我，亲亲我。”陶阳递上自己的嘴唇，他也喜欢于筱怀，也很爱他，他愿意把这辈子最好的自己都给他，“筱怀，啊，筱怀~”  
  “我在，我在”  
  等到第二天，陶阳是死也不想回忆前一天他干了什么，于筱怀咬了咬他的嘴唇，“您可是许了我唱戏呀！”  
 得，接下来的戏陶阳想了想，只想闷死自己，当陶媒婆出现在舞台上的时候，于筱怀心里，那就是另一个故事了！


End file.
